Fiódor Dostoiévski
|local_nascimento = Moscou |data_morte = |local_morte = São Petersburgo |nacionalidade = Rússia |ocupação = Romancista |movimento literário= Realismo |magnum_opus = Crime e Castigo |influências = Victor Hugo, Charles Dickens, Miguel de Cervantes, Honoré de Balzac, E.T.A. Hoffmann, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Friedrich Schiller, Edgar Allan Poe, os primeiros trabalhos de Vladimir Soloviov, William Shakespeare, Aleksandr Pushkin e Leo Tolstoy. |influenciados = Marcel Proust, Clarice Lispector, Franz Kafka, Albert Camus, Friedrich Nietzsche, Jean-Paul Sartre, Yukio Mishima, Sigmund Freud, Ernest Hemingway, James Joyce, Virginia Woolf, Anna Akhmatova, Thomas Mann e Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn. |assinatura = 180px }} Fiódor Mikhailovich Dostoiévski'''A falta de critérios mais definidos para a transliteração do alfabeto cirílico para o latino no idioma português faz com que existam diversas variantes da grafia do nome possam ser utilizadas simultaneamente; além de '''Fiodor Dostoiévski, pode-se encontrar comumente a versão anglicizada Fyodor Dostoievsky, e híbridos como Dostoiévsky. (em russo Фёдор Миха́йлович Достое́вский, AFI mʲɪˈxajləvʲɪtɕ dəstɐˈjɛfskʲɪj; Moscovo, 30 de Outubro (c. juliano) / 11 de Novembro de 1821 — São Petersburgo, 28 de Janeiro (c. juliano) / 9 de Fevereiro de 1881) – ocasionalmente grafado como Dostoievsky – foi um escritor russo, considerado um dos maiores romancistas da literatura russa e um dos mais inovadores artistas de todos os tempos."Problemas da Poética de Dostoiévski / Mikhail Bakhtin". Acesso: 11 de novembro, 2008 É tido como o fundador do existencialismo, mais frequentemente por Notas do Subterrâneo, descrito por Walter Kaufmann como a "melhor proposta para existencialismo já escrita."Existentialism from Dostoevsky to Sartre Walter Kaufmann ISBN 0-452-00930-8 página 12 A obra dostoievskiana explora a autodestruição, a humilhação e o assassinato, além de analisar estados patológicos que levam ao suicídio, à loucura e ao homicídio: seus escritos são chamados por isso de "romances de ideias", pela retratação filosófica e atemporal dessas situações. O modernismo literário e várias escolas da teologia e psicologia foram influenciadas por suas ideias. Dostoiévski logrou atingir certo sucesso com seu primeiro romance, Gente Pobre, que foi imediatamente muito elogiado pelo poeta Aleksandr Nekrassov e por um dos mais importantes críticos da primeira metade do século XIX, Vladimir Belinski. Porém, o escritor não conseguiu repetir o sucesso até o retorno à Sibéria, quando escreveu o semibiográfico Recordações da Casa dos Mortos, sobre a prisão que sofrera. Posteriormente sua fama aumentaria, principalmente graças a Crime e Castigo. Seu último romance, Os Irmãos Karamazov, foi considerado por Sigmund Freud como o melhor romance já escrito.Freud, Sigmund, Writings on Art and Literature Perigoso, segundo Stálin, até 1953 o currículo soviético para estudos universitários sobre o escritor o classificava como "expressão da ideologia reacionária burguesa individualista". Segundo ele mesmo, seu mal era uma doença chamada consciência.___ "Fiodor Mikhailovitch Dostoiévski", em Café Dostoiévski. Acesso: 11 de novembro, 2008 A obra de Dostoiévski exerce uma grande influência no romance moderno, legando a ele um estilo caótico, desordenado e que apresenta uma realidade alucinada. Biografia Primeiros anos 250px|thumb|left|Mariinsky Hospital em [[Moscovo, local de nascimento de Dostoiévski.]] Fiódor foi o segundo dos sete filhos nascidos do casamento entre Mikhail Dostoyevski e Maria Fedorovna. A mãe do escritor morreu quando ele ainda era muito jovem, de tuberculose, e o pai, que era médico, pode ter sido assassinado pelos próprios servos, que o consideravam autoritário. Alguns biógrafos afirmaram que foi quando Dostoievski teve sua primeira crise epilética, fato disputado pelos seus atuais estudiosos, principalmente Joseph Frank. É aceite hoje por alguns biógrafos, porém sem provas concretas, que o doutor Mikhail Dostoiévski, seu pai, foi assassinado pelos próprios servos de sua propriedade rural em Daravói, indignados com os maus tratos sofridos. Tal fato teria exercido enorme influência sobre o futuro do jovem Fiódor, que desejou impetuosamente a morte de seu progenitor e em contrapartida se culpou por isso, fato que motivou Freud a escrever o polêmico artigo Dostoiévski e o Parricídio. Freud é muito criticado por alguns estudiosos por ter escrito seu ensaio baseado em rumores, sem uma pesquisa profunda sobre a vida de Dostoiévski. Joseph Frank apresenta documentos médicos que atestam que Mikhail Dostoiévski morreu, na verdade, de uma apoplexia, e os boatos em contrário foram propagados para diminuir o preço da propriedade dos Dostoiévski, pela qual um vizinho mostrava interesse. Início da carreira literária Na Academia Militar de Engenharia (em russo Военный инженерно-технический университет), em São Petersburgo, Dostoiévski aprendeu matemática e física. Também estudou a obra de Shakespeare, Pascal, Victor Hugo e E.T.A. Hoffmann, já que a faculdade tinha um bom programa de literatura, que focava principalmente a produção francesa. Nesse mesmo ano, escreveu duas peças românticas, Mary Stuart e Boris Godunov, influenciado pelo poeta romântico alemão Friedrich Schiller. Dostoiévski descrevia-se como um "sonhador" em sua juventude e, em seguida, um admirador de Schiller. Em 1843, terminou seus estudos de engenharia e adquiriu a patente de tenente militar, ingressando na Direcção-Geral dos Engenheiros, em São Petersburgo. Em 1844, Honoré de Balzac visitou São Petersburgo, e Dostoiévski, como uma forma de admiração, fez sua primeira tradução, Eugenia Grandet, e saldou uma dívida de 300 rublos com um agiota. Esta tradução despertou sua vocação, levando-o pouco tempo depois a abandonar o exército para dedicar-se exclusivamente à literatura. Trabalhou como desenhista técnico no Ministério da Guerra, em São Petersburgo. Fez traduções de Balzac e George Sand. Alugou, em 1844, uma casa em São Petersburgo e dedicou-se à escrita de corpo e alma. Nesse mesmo ano, deixou o exército e começou a escrever sua primeira obra, o romance epistolar Gente Pobre,ibid trabalho que iria fornecer-lhe êxitos da crítica literária, cuja leitura de Bielínski, o mais influente crítico da literatura russa, o fez acreditar ser Dostoiévski "a mais nova revelação do cenário literário do pais." Em O Diário de um Escritor, recordou que após concluir Gente Pobre deu uma cópia para seu amigo Dmitry Grigorovich, que a entregou ao poeta Nikolai Alekseevich Nekrasov. Com a leitura do manuscrito em voz alta, ambos ficaram extasiados pela percepção social da obra. Às quatro horas da manhã, foram até Dostoiévski para dizer que seu primeiro romance era uma obra-prima. Nekrasov mais tarde entregou a obra a Bielínski. "Um novo Gogol apareceu!", disse Nekrasov. "Pra você, os Gogol nascem como cogumelos!", Bielínski respondeu. Logo depois, porém, o crítico concordaria. Ele estava extasiado com o movimento realista na Europa, e considerou o romance de Dostoiévski como a primeira tentativa do gênero na Rússia. O livro foi publicado no ano seguinte, fazendo de Dostoiévski uma celebridade literária aos vinte e quatro anos de idade. Ao mesmo tempo, começou a contrair algumas dívidas e sofrer de uma enfermidade nervosa, frequentemente confundida com sua epilepsia, que começou a se manifestar muitos anos mais tarde. Seus romances seguintes, O Duplo (1846), que retrata uma personalidade cindida, Noites Brancas (1848), que retrata a mentalidade de um sonhador, Niétochka Nezvánova (1849), que jamais foi terminado, e a Inveja do Marido e Esposa de Outro, não tiveram o êxito esperado, e sofreram críticas muito negativas, inclusive de Bielínski, que criticava aquilo que, no futuro, se tornaria a marca principal de Dostoiévski: a psicologia de seus personagens. Nesta época entrou em contato com alguns grupos de socialistas utópicos, que discutiam a liberdade humana. Exílio na Sibéria Dostoiévski foi detido e preso em 23 de abril de 1849 por participar de um grupo intelectual revolucionário chamado Círculo Petrashevski, sob acusação de conspirar contra o Nicolau I da Rússia. Depois das revoluções de 1848, na Europa, Nicolau mostrou-se relutante a qualquer organização clandestina que poderia pôr em risco sua autocracia. A principal acusação contra Dostoiévski foi por ter lido em público, em duas ocasiões, uma carta aberta de Bielínski, então falecido, ao escritor Nikolai Gogol, em que o escritor é criticado por suas visões políticas e sociais conservadoras. O Círculo Petrashevsky era dedicado principalmente à discussão das condições de vida na Rússia, centrada nas obras da imensa biblioteca de obras proibidas de Petrashevsky, obras que, segundo os registros da sociedade, Dostoiévski consultou em várias ocasiões. Na verdade, Dostoiévski não ia às reuniões do Círculo há mais de três meses quando foi preso, e paticipava realmente de uma organização radical liderada por Nikolai Spechniev, radical que se tornaria o protótipo para Nikolai Stavróguin, protagonista de Os Demônios. Essa organização, porém, não foi descoberta pelas autoridades e sua existência só veio a público em 1922. Em 23 de abril de 1849, ele e os outros membros do Círculo Petrashevski foram presos. Dostoiévski passou oito meses na Fortaleza de Pedro e Paulo até que, em 22 de dezembro, a sentença de morte por fuzilamento foi anunciada. Em 23 de dezembro, os membros foram levados ao lugar da execução, e três membros do grupo, inclusive o próprio Petrashevski, foram amarrados aos postes em frente ao pelotão. Dostoiévski era um dos próximos, e se lembrou, posteriormente, de ter dividido seu tempo para se despedir dos amigos e refletir sobre sua vida. Quando disse a Nikolai Spechniev, que se encontrava atrás dele, "Nós estaremos com Cristo", o revolucionário respondeu "Um pouco de poeira". Antes da ordem para o fuzilamento, chegou uma ordem do Czar para que a pena fosse comutada para prisão com trabalhos forçados e exílio. Depois os membros souberam que a ordem havia sido assinada há dias, mas que o Czar exigira a falsa execução como uma punição a mais. Dostoiévski recebeu os grilhões e partiu para o exílio na noite de Natal. Todos esses fatos foram contados pelo escritor em uma carta a seu irmão Mikhail Dostoiévski, na qual ele faz várias referências a obra Os Últimos Dias de um Condenado à Morte, de Victor Hugo. O príncipe Myshkin, de O Idiota, oferece uma descrição sobre essa mesma experiência. Após a simulação da execução, Fiódor passou a apreciar o próprio processo da vida como um dom incomparável e, ao contrário do determinismo e do pensamento materialista, o valor da liberdade, integridade e responsabilidade individual. Anos mais tarde, Dostoiévski descreveu seu sofrimento para seu irmão, dizendo-se um "silenciado em um caixão" e que o local onde estava "deveria ter sido demolido anos atrás". }} Uma das maiores surpresas de Dostoiévski foi descobrir que na prisão existiam as mesmas diferenças sociais que existiam do lado de fora. Dostoiévski conta como os camponeses zombavam dos intelectuais, por sua falta de destreza física nos trabalhos. Quando Dostoiévski tentou participar de um protesto contra a má qualidade da comida, os prisioneiros não aceitaram, dizendo que ele comprava a própria comida. Quando lhes explicou que o fazia por camaradagem, eles ficaram atônitos e perguntaram como um senhor podia ser camarada de um camponês. Essas experiências são contadas em seu livro ''Recordações da Casa dos Mortos. Também foi na prisão que Dostoiévski sofreu seu primeiro ataque de epilepsia, doença que o acompanharia pelo resto da vida, e que também atinge vários de seus personagens, como o Príncipe Míchkin (O Idiota), Kiríllov (Os Demônios) e Smerdiákov (Os Irmãos Karamázov). Embora alguns biógrafos insistam que a primeira crise de Dostoiévski aconteceu antes da prisão, as cartas que ele enviou ao irmão deixam bastante claro que ele só começou a apresentar a doença durante sua prisão. Os estudos médicos nunca chegaram a um acordo sobre a epilepsia de Dostoiévski. Freud afirmou que era uma doença histérica, e não epilepsia. Não só pelas Cartas mas também pelos testemunhos deixados por seus contemporâneos, podemos perceber que Dostoiévski nunca abandonou a religião Ortodoxa, na qual fora criado, ao contrário da lenda que se formou posteriormente. Foi libertado em 1854 e condenado a quatro anos de serviço no Sétimo Batalhão, na fortaleza de Semipalatinsk, no Cazaquistão, além de soldado por tempo indefinido. Apaixonou-se por Maria Dmitriévna Issáieva, mulher de um conhecido. Com a morte do marido e já no próximo ano, em fevereiro de 1857, casaram-se. Na noite de núpcias Dostoiévski sofreu uma violenta crise de epilepsia. Maria Dmitriévna Issáieva já tinha um filho de oito anos do primeiro casamento, Pável Issáiev, frequentemente referido pelo apelido de Pácha na biografia do escritor. Ela sofria de tuberculose, e é aceita como o modelo para Katerina Marmeladova de Crime e Castigo. Carreira literária tardia Depois de dez anos voltou à Rússia. Na Sibéria chamou a experiência de uma "regeneração" das suas convicções, rejeitou a atitude condescendente de intelectuais, que pretendiam impor seus ideais políticos sobre a sociedade, e chegou a acreditar na bondade fundamental da dignidade e do povo comum. Descreveu esta mudança no esboço que aparece em O Diário de um Escritor, O Mujique Marei: "Sou filho da descrença e da dúvida, até ao presente e mesmo até à sepultura. Que terrível sofrimento me causou, e me causa ainda, a sede de crer, tanto mais forte na minha alma quanto maior é o número de argumentos contrários que em mim existe! Nada há de mais belo, de mais profundo, de mais perfeito do que Cristo. Não só não há nada, mas nem sequer pode haver." Por este tempo começou a escrever Memórias da Casa dos Mortos, baseado em suas experiências como prisioneiro. Como ex-forçados eram proibidos de escrever memórias e relatos, Dostoiévski disfarçou a obra como ficção, dizendo-a obra de um homem preso por assassinar a esposa em uma crise de ciúmes. Esse fato gerou um equívoco, e por anos muitas pessoas acreditaram que esse havia sido de fato o crime do escritor. A obra foi um grande sucesso na Rússia, e restabeleceu a reputação literária de Dostoiévski. Em 1859, após meses de árduo esforço, conseguiu ser solto sob a condição de residir em qualquer lugar, exceto em São Petersburgo e Moscou, e assim, mudou-se para Tver. Ele conseguiu publicar O Sonho do Tio e Adeia Stepánchikovo. As obras não obtiveram as críticas esperadas por Dostoiévski. Em dezembro do mesmo ano, foi finalmente autorizado a regressar a São Petersburgo, onde fundou com seu irmão Mikhail a revista Vremya ("O Tempo"), em que publicou o romance em folhetim Humilhados e Ofendidos, que teve grande sucesso. Sua obra Memórias da Casa dos Mortos foi um enorme sucesso quando então publicada em capítulos no jornal O Mundo Russo. thumb|left|130px|Primeira edição do Vremya. Entre 1862 e 1863, fez várias viagens pela Europa, incluindo Berlim, Paris, Londres, Genebra, Turim, Florença e Viena. Durante essas viagens teve um relacionamento amoroso fugaz com Paulina Súslova, uma estudante de ideias progressistas. Perdeu muito dinheiro jogando e retornou à Rússia no fim de outubro de 1863, sozinho e sem recursos. Durante este tempo o seu jornal tinha sido proibido, por publicar um artigo sobre a Revolução Polaca de 1863. Em 1864, conseguiu editar com seu irmão o jornal chamado Epokha ("Época"), no qual publicou Memórias do Subsolo. Seu ânimo acabou após a morte de sua esposa, seguida pouco depois pela de seu irmão. Além disso, seu irmão Mikhail deixou uma viúva, quatro filhos e uma dívida de 25 mil rublos, tendo de sustentá-los. Dostoiévski sustentava também o enteado Pável Issáiev e o irmão Nikolai Dostoiévski, arquiteto formado mas conhecido alcoólatra. Tentando dar continuidade à revista, acumulou muitas dívidas. Para sanar seus problemas financeiros e cuidar de sua saúde, partiu para o estrangeiro, onde perdeu o restante do dinheiro que ganhara em cassinos. Dostoiévski é frequentemente descrito como viciado em jogo, mas nunca jogou na Rússia, apenas na Alemanha e na França. Ali se reencontrou com Paulina Súslova e tentou reatar o relacionamento, mas foi rejeitado. Em 1865 começou a elaborar Crime e Castigo, uma de suas obras capitais, que apareceu na revista O Mensageiro Russo, com grande sucesso. Quando seu editor determinou um curto prazo para que terminasse o livro, contratou a estenógrafa Anna Grigórievna Snítkina, na época com vinte e quatro anos, a quem dedicou, em apenas vinte e seis dias, o livro O Jogador. O relacionamento com Anna finalmente terminou em casamento em 15 de fevereiro de 1867. thumb|right|Túmulo Dostoiévski no [[monastério Alexander Nevsky.]] Para fugir da pressão dos credores, resolveram viajar pela Europa. O casal residiu em Dresden (onde Dostoiévski viu o quadro Cristo Morto de Hans Holbein, o Jovem, de grande importância em O Idiota), Genebra, onde nasceu e morreu pouco tempo depois sua primeira filha, Sônia, o que deixou o escritor arrasado; Milão, Florença e novamente em Dresden, onde nasceu a segunda filha do casal, Liubóv. Em 1868 escreveu O Idiota e, em 1871, terminou Os Demônios, publicado no ano seguinte. A ideia inicial de O Idiota surgiu de uma notícia de jornal sobre uma jovem de quinze anos, Olga Umetskaya, que colocou fogo na casa da família após sofrer anos de maus tratos e espancamentos. A personagem Nastássia Filipóvna foi baseada nela. Já Os Demônios surgiu do assassinato do jovem I. I. Ivanov, que queria abandonar uma organização radical e foi morto pelos colegas, comandados por Sergey Nechayev. Netcháiev era um conhecido radical, ligado a Mikhail Bakunin, que depois o rejeitou por horror aos seus métodos políticos escusos. Anos antes, um romance russo já havia sido escrito sobre os niilistas: Pais e Filhos, de Turgueniev. Enquanto a intelectualidade russa criticou duramente o livro, a revista de Dostoiévski publicou uma resenha favorável, escrita por Nikolai Strakhov, amigo de Dostoiévski e importante crítico literário, que dizia que o livro não era nem a condenação nem a apoteose do niilista, mas sua tragédia. Essa crítica valeu o reconhecimento de Turgueniev, que publicou outros textos na revista dos irmãos Dostoiévski. Os dois escritores, porém, tiveram uma grande briga em Baden-Baden, centrada no romance Fumaça, de Turgueniev, muito crítico à Rússia e à sua suposta declaração de se considerar agora um alemão. Dostoiévski também criticou o recente prefácio a Pais e Filhos, no qual Turgueniev teria se curvado aos niilistas, segundo o escritor. Dostoiévski assumiu um grande risco com Os Demônios, que foi visto pela crítica como ofensivo às novas gerações e panfletário. Segundo Joseph Frank , o momento em que Os Demônios se tornou grande foi quando o autor começou a misturar o panfleto que escrevia com o poema que tinha planejado, A Vida de Um Grande Pecador, que nunca chegou a escrever mas do qual usou concepções em Os Demônios, O Adolescente e Os Irmãos Karamazov. A partir de 1873 publicou em jornal Diário de um Escritor, que escreveu sozinho, compilando histórias curtas, artigos políticos e críticas literárias, obtendo grande sucesso. Em 1875, publicou O Adolescente, na prestigiada revista Os Anais da Pátria. O romance foca em um tema que sempre tinha preocupado o escritor: as famílias acidentais. Esta publicação seria interrompida em 1878 para dar início à elaboração do seu último romance, Os Irmãos Karamazov, que foi publicado em grande parte no jornal russo O Mensageiro. Em 1880 participou da inauguração do monumento a Aleksandr Pushkin em Moscou, onde proferiu um discurso memorável sobre o destino da Rússia no mundo. Em 8 de novembro desse ano, termina Os Irmãos Karamazov, em São Petersburgo. Morreu nesta cidade, em 9 de fevereiro de 1881, de uma hemorragia pulmonar associada com enfisema e ataque epiléptico. Foi enterrado no Cemitério Tijvin, dentro do monastério Alexander Nevsky em São Petersburgo. Estima-se que o funeral foi assistido por cerca de sessenta mil pessoas. Em sua lápide podem-se ler os seguintes versos de São João, que também serviu como subtítulo de seu último romance, Os Irmãos Karamazov: }} Obra Estilo Dostoiévski necessitava de dinheiro e sempre fora apressado em concluir suas obras, por isso disse não conseguir realizar seu pleno poder literário. Mais tarde, por saber bem o que as seguintes palavras significavam, disse: "A pobreza e a miséria formam o artista." . Acesso: 25 de outubro, 2008. Embora a frase pareça abrangente e generalizada, Fiódor costumou desviar-se do estilo de escritores que descreviam o círculo da família moldados na tradição e nas "belas formas", e engendrou no caos familiar os que humilhavam e insultavam. Essencialmente um escritor de mitos (e às vezes comparado por isso a Herman Melville), criou um trabalho com uma enorme vitalidade e de um poder quase hipnótico, caracterizado por cenas febris e dramáticas, onde os personagens apresentam comportamento escandaloso, e atmosferas explosivas, envolvidas em diálogos socráticos apaixonados, a busca de Deus, do mal e do sofrimento dos inocentes. thumb|260px|right|''Retrato de Fiódor Dostoiévski'' (1872), por Vassilij Grigorovič Perov. Seus romances ocorrem em um período curto (por vezes apenas alguns dias), o que permite ao autor fugir de uma das características dominantes da prosa realista: a degradação física que ocorre ao longo do tempo. Seus personagens encarnam valores espirituais que são, por definição, atemporais. Outros temas recorrentes em sua obra são suicídio, orgulho ferido, a destruição dos valores familiares, o renascimento espiritual através do sofrimento, a rejeição do Ocidente e da afirmação da ortodoxia russa e o czarismo. Estudiosos como Mikhail Bakhtin têm caracterizado o trabalho de Dostoiévski como diferente de outros romancistas; ele parece não aspirar por uma visão única e vai além da descrição sob diferentes ângulos, caracterizando-o como romance polifônico. Dostoiévski engenhou romances cheios de força dramática em que os personagens e os opostos pontos de vista são realizados livremente, em violenta dinâmica.Mijaíl Bajtín, Problems of Dostoevsky´s Poetics. Minneapolis: University of Minnesota Press, 1984, 211; O espaço e o tempo em Dostoiévski são analisados às vezes como "discretos, onde o inesperado não apenas é possível como também sempre se realiza".Vladimir Toporov, p.4 Através da minimização do tempo de passagem, onde os fatos aparecem de forma de repente, o instante ganha o tempo e logo depois relaxa, desaparecendo nas cenas. Certos autores comparam o tempo e o espaço em Dostoiévski com cenas cinematográficas: o uso constante da palavra russa vdrug (de repente), que aparece 560 vezes na edição russa de Crime e Castigo, tem a proposta de levar ao leitor a impressão de tensão, de desigualdade e de nervosismo, elementos característicos da estrutura do romance dostoievskiano. Além da palavra vdrug em Crime e Castigo, a literatura de Dostoiévski utiliza muito os números, às vezes usando-os com extrema precisão: a dois passos...., duas ruas a direita, como também usa números elevados e redondos (100, 1000, 10000). Acredita-se que esses elementos são "mitopoéticos": Crime e Castigo possui sete partes (6 partes e o epílogo), sendo que, na composição do romance, ele é dividido em 7 capítulos (cada parte), e a "hora fatídica" é indicada como depois das 7.Vladimir Toporov, p.6 Na literatura dostoievskiana, o processo de evolução da humanidade se dá pela repetição de dificuldades e ocasiões, e também pelo uso da memória e da lembrança, por mais infernal que tudo isso possa parecer ao personagem.Vladimir Toporov, p.6 Fiódor publicou inúmeros contos: O Mujique Marëi, O Sonho de um Homem Ridículo, Bobock e outros, além de novelas: O Senhor Prokhartchin, A Dócil, O Homem Debaixo da Cama, Uma História Suja, O Pequeno Herói, Uma Criatura Gentil, Coração Fraco e Noites Brancas. Criou duas revistas literárias: Tempo (Vrêmia) e Época, colaborando ainda nos principais órgãos da imprensa russa. Personagens [[Ficheiro:Bkdraft.jpg|200px|thumb|right|Notas de Dostoiévski para o quinto capítulo de Os Irmãos Karamazov.]] Provavelmente Dostoiévski foi muito influenciado por tradições folclóricas. Algumas acreditavam que as águas de rios, mares e lagos representavam a fronteira entre o mundo dos vivos e o mundo dos mortos. Geograficamente, além do rio Nieva, na Rússia, coexistem outros meios aquáticos, e por conta disso a cidade de São Petersburgo tornou-se fantástica e diabólica, o que influenciou a cultura popular e a literatura russa, juntamente com Fiódor.Vladimir Toporov, p.5 Outro motivo para o surgimento do chamado “mito de Petersburgo” foi a morte, durante a construção da cidade, de centenas de milhares de pessoas, que ficaram enterradas em suas fundações, pela impossibilidade de se retirar tantos corpos. . O mito de Petersburgo havia sido desenvolvido, na literatura, por Púchkin, em O Cavaleiro de Bronze, e Gogol, em Avenida Niévski. Posteriormente a Dostoiévski, foi trabalhado por outros escritores como Andrei Biéli, Aleksandr Blok, Anna Akhmatova e Joseph Brodski. Por conta da influência que arrecadou através dessa cultura – onde o homem está entre a vida e a morte –, as personagens da literatura de Fiódor estão constantemente expostas a ocasiões complexas, beirando os limites da razão e da lógica, e os limites do que o ser humano é capaz de realizar diante de problemas universais; contudo, em geral, as personagens de Fiódor podem ser classificados em diferentes categorias: cristãos humildes e modestos (Príncipe Mishkin, Sonia Marmeládova, Aliosha Karamazov), autodestrutivos e niilistas (Svidrigáilov, Smerdiakov, Stavroguin, Maslobóiev), cínicos e libertinos (Fiódor Karamazov, Prince Valkorskii), intelectuais rebeldes (Rodion Românovitch Raskólnikov, Ivan Karamazov), enquanto regidos por ideias e não imperações sociais ou biológicas. Crítica Segundo o escritor Mário Pontes, as novas traduções em língua portuguesa – lançadas no Brasil – das obras de Dostoiévski, como O Idiota''Fiodor Dostoiévski, ''O Idiota (Trad. Paulo Bezerra) Editora 34, 672 páginas. demonstram um estilo "menos castiço", argumentando que "…toda a obra original de Dostoiévski foi escrita em circunstâncias adversas: luto, doenças, dívidas, incontrolável atração pelo jogo, censura e vigilância policial, daí porque a pressa transparece nos seus romances, onde uma descrição pode ser interrompida de repente por um nervoso, etc."Mário Pontes, "Tradução revela Dostoiévski menos castiço". Acesso: 10 de Novembro, 2008 Segundo Mário Pontes, os romances de Dostoiévski apresentam incoerências, repetições e saltos derivados desses problemas pessoais do autor. Embora o crítico avalie as traduções mais antigas como trabalhos feitos em cima de edições francesas que possivelmente traziam erros, e que as novas edições brasileiras apresentam um estilo dostoievskiano "muito menos castiço do que os anteriores", ele diz que, todavia, "estão muito mais próximas do original", e finaliza dizendo que "…todos esses acidentes e defeitos, que as novas traduções se empenham em preservar, não bastam para afetar o interesse que desperta no leitor a profundidade do mergulho de Dostoiévski na alma humana." Legado e influência thumb|left|175px|Estátua de Dostoiévski em [[Omsk: Fiódor se tornou um dos mais proeminentes autores da Rússia no século XIX.]] O russo Alexey Rémizov, durante exílio em Paris, em 1927, escreveu: "A Rússia é Dostoiévski. Rússia não existe sem Dostoiévski." A maioria dos críticos concorda que Dostoiévski, Dante Alighieri, William Shakespeare, Miguel de Cervantes, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Luís de Camões, Victor Hugo e outros poucos escolhidos tiveram uma influência decisiva sobre a literatura do século XX, especialmente no existencialismo e expressionismo. A influência de Dostoiévski é imensa, de Hermann Hesse a Marcel Proust, William Faulkner, Albert Camus, Franz Kafka, Yukio Mishima, Roberto Arlt, Ernesto Sábato e Gabriel García Márquez, para citar alguns autores.Antes del fin, Ernesto Sábato, Capítulo I; Na verdade, nenhum dos grandes escritores do século XX foram alheios ao seu trabalho (com algumas raras exceções, tais como Vladimir Nabokov, Henry James ou D.H. Lawrence). O romancista americano Ernest Hemingway também citou Dostoiévski em uma de suas últimas entrevistas como uma das suas principais influências. Nietzsche referiu-se a Dostoiévski como "o único psicólogo com que tenho algo a aprender: ele pertence às inesperadas felicidades da minha vida, até mesmo a descoberta Stendhal." Certa vez disse, referindo a Notas do Subsolo: "chorei verdade a partir do sangue". Nietzsche refere-se constantemente a Dostoiévski em suas notas e rascunhos no internato entre 1886 e 1887, além de escrever diversos resumos das obras de Dostoiévski. "Um grande catalisador: Nietzsche e neo-idealismo russo", disse Mihajlo Mihajlov. Com a publicação de Crime e Castigo em 1866, Fiódor se tornou um dos mais proeminentes autores da Rússia no século XIX, tido como um dos precursores do movimento filosófico conhecido como existencialismo. Em particular, Memórias do Subsolo, publicado pela primeira vez em 1864, tem sido descrito como o trabalho fundador do existencialismo. Para Dostoiévski, a guerra é a revolta do povo contra a ideia de que a razão orienta tudo. Obras Romances * 1846 - Bednye lyudi (Бедные люди); em português: Gente Pobre * 1846 - Dvoinik (Двойник. Петербургская поэма); em português ''O Duplo: Poema de Petersburgo * 1849 - Netochka Nezvanova (Неточка Незванова); em português: Niétochka Nezvánova * 1859 - Dyadyushkin son (Дядюшкин сон); em português: ''O Sonho do Tio, ou ''O Sonho de Titio, ou O Sonho do Príncipe * 1859 - Selo Stepanchikovo i ego obitateli (Село Степанчиково и его обитатели); em português: Aldeia de Stiepantchikov e seus Habitantes ou A vila de Stepanhchikov e seus habitantes. * 1861 - Unijennye i oskorblennye (Униженные и оскорбленные); em português: Humilhados e Ofendidos * 1862 - Zapiski iz mertvogo doma (Записки из мертвого дома); em português: ''Recordações da Casa dos Mortos ou Memórias da Casa Morta * 1864 - Zapiski iz podpolya (Записки из подполья); em português: Memórias do Subsolo, Notas do Subterrâneo, A Voz do Subsolo, Cadernos do Subsolo * 1866 - Prestuplenie i nakazanie (Преступление и наказание); em português: Crime e Castigo * 1867 - Igrok (Игрок); em português: ''O Jogador * 1869 - Idiot (Идиот); em português: ''O Idiota * 1870 - Vechnyj muzh (Вечный муж); em português: ''O Eterno Marido * 1872 - Besy (Бесы); em português: ''Os Demônios ou Os Possessos * 1875 - Podrostok (Подросток); em português: O Adolescente * 1881 - Brat'ya Karamazovy (Братья Карамазовы); em português: ''Os Irmãos Karamazov Novelas e contos * 1846 - Gospodin Prokharchin (Господин Прохарчин); em português: ''Senhor Prokhartchin * 1847 - Roman v devyati pis'mahh (Роман в девяти письмах); em português: ''Romance em Nove Cartas * 1847 - Khozyajka (Хозяйка); em português: ''A Senhoria ou A Dona da Casa * 1848 - Polzunkov (Ползунков); * 1848 - Slaboe serdze (Слабое сердце); em português: Coração Fraco * 1848 - Tchestnyj vor (Честный вор); em português: ''O Ladrão Honesto * 1848 - Elka i svad'ba (Елка и свадьба); em português: ''Uma Árvore de Natal e Uma Boda * 1848 - Tchujaya jena i muj pod krovat'yu (Чужая жена и муж под кроватью); em português: ''O homem debaixo da cama ou A Mulher Alheia e o Homem Debaixo da Cama * 1848 - Belye nochi (Белые ночи); em português: Noites Brancas * 1849 - Malen'kij geroi (Маленький герой); O Pequeno Herói * 1862 - Skvernyj anekdot (Скверный анекдот); Uma História Suja ou Uma História Lamentável * 1865 - Krokodil (Крокодил); em português: O Crocodilo * 1873 - Bobok (Бобок); em português: ''Bóbok * 1876 - Krotkaia (Кроткая); em português: Uma Criatura Gentil, também A Dócil, A Meiga, Ela era doce e humilde e Ela. * 1876 - Mujik Marej (Мужик Марей); em português: O Mujique Marei * 1877 - Son smeshnogo tcheloveka (Сон смешного человека); em português: ''O Sonho de um Homem Ridículo Não ficção * 1863 – Ziminie Zamietki o lietnikh vpyetchatleniiakh (Зимние заметки о летних впечатлениях); em português: Notas de Inverno sobre Impressões de Verão * 1873 – 1878 Dnievnik pissatelia (Дневник писателя); em português: ''Diário de um Escritor Cartas Suas cartas foram publicadas postumamente em antologias diversas. Galeria de imagens Ficheiro:Soviet Union stamp 1971 CPA 4027.jpg|Selo da União Soviética. Ficheiro:Annagrigdost.jpg|Anna, segunda esposa. Ficheiro:Dostchildren.jpg|Anna e filhos. Ficheiro:CaricaturadeDostoievski.jpg|Caricatura. Ficheiro:Stasov trinity.jpg|Stasov Ficheiro:Dostoevskij 1876.jpg|Fotografia de 1876. Ficheiro:Dostojewski Wilno.jpg|Memorial. Ficheiro:Valikhanov.jpg|À direita, com Valikhanov. Ver também * Língua russa * Entropia * Filocalia * Livre-arbítrio * Niilismo * Albert Camus * Alexander Soljenítsin * Mikhail Bakhtin * Igreja Ortodoxa Russa * Determinismo Obras citadas * Um estudo de Vladimir Toporov (Doutorando Edelcio Rodiney Américo - USP), [http://www.abralic.org.br/enc2007/anais/21/536.pdf ''A Estrutura do Romance de Dostoiévski em Relação com Esquemas Arcaicos do Pensamento Mitológico] Notas Bibliografia ;Língua portuguesa (traduções e leitura adicional) * DOSTOIÉVSKI, Fiodor. Crime e Castigo. Trad. Paulo Bezerra. Editora 34, São Paulo, 2001. * AMERICO, Edelcio, Texto de São Petersburgo na literatura russa, dissertação, Faculdade de Filosofia, Letras e Ciências Humanas USP, 2006, Biblioteca FFLCH-USP (setor de teses). * BAKHTIN, Mikhail. Problemas da poética de Dostoiévski, Editora Forense Universitária, 2ª edição, São Paulo, 1997. * LÓTMAN, Iúri. Simbologia de São Petersburgo e os problemas da semiótica da cidade (Simvólika Peterburga i problemy semiótiki góroda)//Istoria i tipológuia rússkoi kultury, São Petersburgo, 2002, págs. 208-221. * MELETÍNSKI, Eleazar. Os arquétipos literários, Ateliê Editorial, São Paulo, 1998. * PONDÉ, Luiz Felipe. "Crítica e profecia - A filosofia da religião em Dostoiévski", Ed. 34, São Paulo, 2003. * PROPP, Vladimir. Morfologia do conto maravilhoso, Forense-Universitária, Rio de Janeiro, 1984. * SCHNAIDERMAN, Boris. "Dostoiévski - Prosa Poesia", Perspectiva, São Paulo, 1982. Análise de: O senhor Prokhartchin * TOPOROV, Vladimir. Petersburgo e o texto de São Petersburgo da literatura russa (Peterburg i peterbúrgskii tekst rússkoi literatury)// Peterbúrgskii tekst rússkoi literatury, São Petersburgo, 2003 * ___ Mito, ritual, símbolo e imagem, ("Mif, Ritual, Simbol, Obraz"), pág- 193-211. Moscou, 1993. ;Línguas estrangeiras * Dostoïevski, John Cowper Powys, préface de Marc-Edouard Nabe, Bartillat, Paris, 2001 * La transversalité du thème religieux dans Les Démons (ou les Possédés) de Dostoïevski, par A. Messaoudi, Paris, éditeur Indépendant, 2006, 358 p. * Dostoïevski, mémoires d'une vie, par sa femme A.G. Dostoïevskaïa, aux éditions Mémoire du Livre * "Instant historique" in Les Très Riches Heures de l'humanité, Stefan Zweig, éd. Livre de Poche, 2005: récit du simulacre d'exécution sur la place Semenov le 22 décembre 1849. * L'esprit de Dostoievski, par Nicolas Berdiaeff (1921), éd. St-Michel 1929, Paris et Liège. * La vie pathétique de Dostoïevski, par André Levinson, éd. Plon, Paris, 1931. * La philosophie de la tragédie, Dostoïevski et Nietzsche, par Léon Chestov, Paris, J. Shiffrin - Editions de la Pléiade 1926. * La Création littéraire chez Dostoïevski, Jacques Catteau, Paris, Institut d'études slaves, 1978. * La Figure du crime chez Dostoïevski, Vladimir Marinov, Paris, Puf, 1990. * Correspondance de Dostoïevski (1832-1864), présentée par Jacques Catteau, traduction d'Anne Coldefy-Faucard, éd. Bartillat, 1998, 816 pages. * Dostoïevski, les années miraculeuses (1865-1871), Joseph Frank, traduit de l'américain par Aline Weil, éd. Actes Sud, 1998, 768 pages. * Récit et foi chez Fédor M. Dostoïevski. Contribution narratologique et théologique aux "Notes d'un souterrain" (1864), Daniel S. Larangé, Paris-Turin-Budapest, éd. L'Harmattan, 2002 (Critiques littéraires). * Dostoïevski, biographie par Leonid Grossman, Éd. Parangon, Paris, 2003. * La poétique de Dostoïevski, Mikhaïl Bakhtine. * Vérité romanesque et mensonge romantique, René Girard. * Dostoïevski, André Gide. * Dostoevsky, Joseph Frank. Princeton University Press, Princeton, 1979-2003 (5 volumes). * Económica, Bajtín, Mijail.México D.F., 1986. * Crime and Punishment, Fyodor Dostoevsky, translated by Richard Pevear and Larissa Volokhonsky. Vintage Classics, 1992, New York. * Crime and Punishment, Fyodor Dostoevsky, translated by Constance Garnett, introduction by Joseph Frank. Bantam Books, 1987, New York. Ligações externas * * uma crítica de Alexandre Beluco. * * * * * * * * por Erik Lindgren * por Iolo Savill Categoria:Fiódor Dostoiévski Categoria:Romancistas da Rússia Categoria:Naturais de Moscou af:Fjodor Dostojefski als:Fjodor Michailowitsch Dostojewski am:ፍዮዶር ዶስቶየቭስኪ an:Fyodor Dostoevsky ar:فيودور دوستويفسكي arz:فيودور دوستويفسكى ast:Fiódor Dostoyevski az:Fyodor Dostoyevski ba:Достоевский Фёдор Михаилович bat-smg:Fiuoduors Duostuojėvskis bcl:Fyodor Dostoevsky be:Фёдар Міхайлавіч Дастаеўскі be-x-old:Фёдар Дастаеўскі bg:Фьодор Достоевски bn:ফিওদোর দস্তয়েভ্‌স্কি br:Fyodor Dostoyevskiy bs:Fjodor Dostojevski ca:Fiódor Dostoievski ckb:فیۆدۆر دەستۆیێڤسکی cs:Fjodor Michajlovič Dostojevskij cy:Fyodor Dostoievski da:Fjodor Dostojevskij de:Fjodor Michailowitsch Dostojewski diq:Fyodor Dostoyevskiy dsb:Fjodor Michajlowič Dostojewskij el:Φιοντόρ Ντοστογιέφσκι en:Fyodor Dostoyevsky eo:Fjodor Dostojevskij es:Fiódor Dostoyevski et:Fjodor Dostojevski eu:Fedor Dostoievski ext:Fiódor Dostoyevski fa:فیودور داستایفسکی fi:Fjodor Dostojevski fiu-vro:Dostojevski Fjodor fr:Fiodor Dostoïevski fy:Fjodor Dostojevski ga:Fyodor Dostoyevsky gan:多托頁夫斯基 gl:Fiódor Dostoievski he:פיודור דוסטויבסקי hi:फ़्योद्र दोस्तोयेव्स्की hif:Fyodor Dostoevsky hr:Fjodor Mihajlovič Dostojevski hu:Fjodor Mihajlovics Dosztojevszkij hy:Ֆեոդոր Դոստոևսկի id:Fyodor Dostoyevsky ilo:Fyodor Dostoyevsky io:Fyodor Dostoyevski is:Fjodor Dostojevskíj it:Fëdor Dostoevskij ja:フョードル・ドストエフスキー jv:Fyodor Dostoyevsky ka:თედორე დოსტოევსკი kaa:Fyodor Dostoevskiy kk:Фёдор Михайлович Достоевский ko:표도르 도스토옙스키 ku:Fyodor Dostoyevskî ky:Достоевский, Фёдор Михайлович la:Theodorus Dostoevskij lb:Fjodor Michailowitsch Dostojewski lt:Fiodoras Dostojevskis lv:Fjodors Dostojevskis mhr:Федор Достоевский mk:Фјодор Михајлович Достоевски ml:ഫിയോദർ ദസ്തയേവ്‌സ്കി mn:Фёдор Достоевский mr:फ्योदर दस्तयेवस्की ms:Fyodor Dostoyevsky mwl:Fiódor Dostoiévski mzn:فئودور داستایوسکی nl:Fjodor Dostojevski nn:Fjodor Dostojevskij no:Fjodor Dostojevskij oc:Fiodor Dostoievskii os:Достоевский, Фёдор Михаилы фырт pa:ਫਿਉਦਰ ਦੋਸਤੋਵਸਕੀ pag:Fyodor Dostoevsky pl:Fiodor Dostojewski pms:Fëdor Dostoevskij pnb:دوستوفسکی qu:Fedor Dostoievski ro:Feodor Dostoievski ru:Достоевский, Фёдор Михайлович rue:Федор Достоєвскый sah:Достоевскай Федор Михайлович sc:Fedor Dostoevskij scn:Fëdor Mikhailovič Dostoevskij sco:Fyodor Dostoevsky sh:Fjodor Mihajlovič Dostojevski simple:Fyodor Dostoevsky sk:Fiodor Michajlovič Dostojevskij sl:Fjodor Mihajlovič Dostojevski sq:Fëdor Michajlovič Dostoevskij sr:Фјодор Достојевски sv:Fjodor Dostojevskij sw:Fyodor Dostoyevski ta:பியோதர் தஸ்தயெவ்ஸ்கி tg:Фёдор Михайлович Достоевский th:ฟีโอดอร์ ดอสโตเยฟสกี tk:Fýodor Dostoýewskiý tl:Fëdor Dostoevskij tr:Fyodor Dostoyevski tt:Федор Достоевский uk:Достоєвський Федір Михайлович ur:فیودر دوستوئیفسکی uz:Fyodor Dostoyevskiy vep:Dostojevskii Födor vi:Fyodor Mikhailovich Dostoevsky vo:Fyodor Mihailovic Dostoyevskiy wa:Fyodor Mixhaylovitch Dostoyevskiy war:Fyodor Dostoyevsky xmf:თეოდორ დოსტოევსკი yi:פיאדאר דאסטאיעווסקי yo:Fyodor Dostoyevsky zh:費奧多爾·陀思妥耶夫斯基 zh-min-nan:Fyodor Dostoevsky zh-yue:杜斯托也夫斯基